Music,Love,Rival
by Yoru-no-Hime
Summary: Ils se détestent,d'un coté les " Eights Fairys",un groupe composé que des filles et de meilleurs amis et de l'autre leur ennemis "The Rock City Boy" groupe composés de mec tous potes ,chacun a son rival et le hait mais si ils s'étaient trompés et que ceux qui haïssent ne sont pas ceux qu'ils pensent... De la musique,de l'amitié,de l'amour et de la rivalité! School-Fic
1. Chapter 1

Jour de la rentrée dans la grand ville de Magnolia du royaume de Fiore, le jour le plus attendu pour certains et pour d'autres le jour maudit ou ils n'ont qu'un seule envie tuer celui qui a eu l'idée de génie de créer la rentrée, moi je fais partie de cette deuxième catégorie ?vous vous demandez surement qui je suis ?Je suis Lucy Heartfilia ,élève de première de l'Académie des Fées ou comme aime l'appeler les élèves :Fairy Tail !Est ce que les fées ont elle une queue ?Personne ne la jamais su. C'est une énigme éternelle donc une aventure éternelle ! Je me rappelle que quand j'ai entendu cette phrase, j'ai toute suite voulu aller dans cette académie qui fait le collège et le lycée et qui est très réputé pour ses nombreuses activités et ses fort taux de réussites aux examens mais Fairy Tail c'est avant tous de la connerie avec ses nombreux crétins…euh pardon je voulais dire élève et professeurs !

Je me lève avec difficulté de mon lit douillet, selon mes amies je suis une véritable marmotte ! Je regarde ahuri, le réveil enfoncer dans le mur que j'ai balance tout a l'heure, je parie que si je l'enleve, il y'aura un trou…Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est de sa faute, il avait pas a sonne pour me rappeler que c'est le jour de la rentre ! Je ne veux pas y'aller !

Enfin, bref il faut je me prépare, je me déshabille et rentre dans ma douche et soupire profitant de la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur mes formes qu'on dit très avantageuse, pour ma part je me trouve jolie sans plus, l'adjectif « belle » va mieux a Mira-San ,une des mes amie a la chevelure blanche et au sourire d'ange, gentille et belle , c'est mon modèle et une des mes confidentes sauf pour les histoires de cœur ou la c'est une démone prête a tout et n'importe quoi pour que le lycée entier soit en couple !

Je sors de ma douche un peu a contrecœurs si ce n'était que moi je passerais mon temps dans mon lit ou sous la douche, je passe devant le réveil que je n'ai pas pris la peine de déloger du mur et la…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Hurlais je tellement fort que je pense que tous le quartier m'a entendu !

Je vais etre encore en retard et les « Eight Fairys » vont m'engueuler, bon ca ne changera pas de l'habitude mais quand même je n'ai pas envie de me recevoir un tuyau en métal de la part de Erza en pleine face ! Je me dépêche de finir de préparer, heureusement que j'avais pense a sortir mes affaires que je voulais porte aujourd'hui, la veille, sinon les professeurs ne m'auraient jamais vu le jour de la rentrée…

Je descends en trombe l'escalier et dit bonjour a mon père qui m'ignora et continua à lire son journal, je soupire, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude depuis…la mort de ma mère, décède d'un cancer irréversible, mon géniteur ne me parle plus depuis car c'est sa façon de faire le deuil de ma pauvre maman, il est vrai que je ressemble fortement a elle et me voir lui fait du mal…

Je mange vite fait bien fait le déjeuné cuisine avec amour par ma gouvernante Virgo même si je la considère plus comme une amie qu'une employé, je l'adore sauf quand elle a la manie de me demander une punition, mon monde est étrange. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas la pour m'accueillir avec son fameux « Princesse », pas grave elle a du aller faire les courses ou autres.

Je suis repu mais maintenant la veritable épreuve commence : Courir pour ne pas etre en retard au lycée et recevoir le foudres d'une Erza Scarlett furieuse !Je pense a mes amis tous en courant a perte d'haleine pour sauver ma peau, j'espère etre encore avec mes « Eight Fairys »,ah c'est vrai je ne vous est pas dit ce que signifie ce prénom ,c'est en fait un groupe de 8 filles dont je fais partie compose de mes meilleurs amis, au lycée on dit que ce sont les 8 plus belles filles qui ont fait partie même si je ne pense pour mon cas mais c'est avant un groupe de musique !Et oui même si je n'en ai pas l'air je me débrouille bien en chant !

Je sais que je vais encore profite a fond de cette année avec une seule ombre au table : « The Rock City Boy », un groupe de musique et d'amis compose de 9 garçons qui sont des crétins, playboy, machos ou encore délinquants ! Ils nous détestent et c'est réciproque !

Je regarde avec un sourire, l'academie des fées que j'aperçois enfin ! Une année de chant et de délire en perspective, ca va etre magique âpres tout nous sommes a Fairy Tail !


	2. Chapter 2

A peine arrivé devant la grille dorée de l'Académie des fées que je me fais engueuler pour mon retard par mes meilleurs amies, pourtant ce n'est pas si grave mais elle se font tout le temps des films surtout Juvia qui croit que je vais lui piquer son « Grey-Sama » ou qu'elle est en plein dans un triangle amoureux avec l'exhibitionniste (alors qu'elle ne lui a jamais parlé...)communément appelé Grey et son demi-frère Lyon !

Je soupire de soulagement de ne pas m'être reçu un tuyau en métal sur la tête de la part de la présidente des élèves ou Erza pour les intimes enfin la plupart du temps, elle est surnommé Titania a cause de sa force Titanesque, les rumeurs les plus folles ont être crée au sujet du mystère Erza !  
Je regarde mes amies qui débattent ou plutôt se disputent sur la grande question qu'on se pose toutes : « Va t'ont encore se retrouver avec nos pire ennemis dans la même classe ? ».  
Je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas !

Ah, au fait j'ai oublie de vous présenté les filles ! De gauche a droit il y'a Levy linguistique de talent, Erza la Reine des fées, Mirajane l'ange démoniaque, Lisanna la petite sœur adorable de Mira, Juvia la fan N°1 de « Grey-Sama », Cana la plus grosse buveuse de saké de tout le Japon peut être même du monde entier ! Et enfin Wendy, la plus mignonne et la plus posé de nous toutes !

Voila les présentations sont faites ! J'attends nerveusement que les filles se dépêchent d'arrêter de se crier dessus pour qu'on se dirige le plus rapidement vers les listes des classes, je jette des regards rapides et paniqués autour de moi comme si j'avais peur de quelqu'un ce qui est le cas, je deviens vraiment parano ,une boule se noue dans mon estomac quand je les voient arrivé avec il faut bien l'avouer une certaine aura au point que les élèves et même les professeurs présent sur leur chemin jusqu'à la fameuse liste des classes se poussent pour leur laisser de la place !

Je les fixe du regard attendant avec impatience leur réaction qui traduiront si oui ou non ont est encore dans la même classe !

Dans le groupe de « The Rock City Boy » il y'a Gajeel, un mec dont le visage est recouvert de piercings et qui est l'ennemie N°1 de Levy, Jellal l'ami d'enfance de Erza même si ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui...Freed qui craque sur Mira et idolâtre Laxus, le pauvre quand même selon Mirajane il ne sert a rien !Tiens en parlant de Laxus, le voila, c'est le petit fils du directeur et passe son temps soit a écouter de la musique soit a faire des conneries avec les Raijin,sa propre bande composé de Evergreen, Freed et Bixlow , pour je ne sait quelles raisons, il hait Lis' de toute son âme !Apres il y'a Grey, le pervers exhibitionniste con car il ne remarque même pas que Juvia craque pour lui !Sting, une connard de premier qui a du coucher avec au moins la moitié de toutes les filles du lycée, c'est le genre de type que Cana hait et ça ne m'étonne même pas que ce mec soit son rival, ensuite il y'a Roméo le plus gentil de tous le groupe et il est plutôt proche de nous surtout de Wendy, ils sont trop mignons ensemble! Et enfin...le pire Natsu Dragnir...

A chaque fois que je pense à lui ou que je l'ai en face de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings pour contenir toute la rage et la haine que j'ai en moi et pourtant je ne suis une fille pacifiste qui est contre la violence sauf pour des bonnes raisons, mais alors ce mec si je pouvais je lui aurais refait le portrait il y'a bien longtemps ! C'est un mec qui me dégoûte, prétentieux, rebelle, pervers, délinquant, macho, Play-boy et encore je ne cite pas tous les défauts de ce mec! Ce qui me déplaît le plus en lui, c'est qu'il joue avec les sentiments des filles qui l'entoure sans aucune gène, ce mec s'est fait même son petit harem personnel regroupant selon lui au moins 100% des filles du lycée, menteur, si il croit vraiment que nous un jour on sera comme elles, qu'il aille se faire foutre !

La seul qualité que j'admire en lui c'est la sincérité, il dit tout fort ce que tous le monde pense tout bas...Une seconde je rêve ou je lui est trouvé une qualité à ce pinkie !

Je me fous une ou deux baffes mentalement et oui baffe ! Je ne dois aimer en aucun cas quelque chose qui le concerne ! Ça me répugne qu'il joue avec les sentiments et leur cœur...et je sais de quoi je parle, je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse de toute ma vie...l'amour n'a qu'un seul but : Nous détruite a petit feu !

Je ne souhaite qu'un jour a force de jouer avec le feu, Natsu se brûle les ailes !

J'étais trop concentre dans mes pensées pour voir que enfin les filles s'était arrêté de se disputer, miracle ! Elles me fixer avec des regards interrogateurs et ahuri alors que moi je fusillé du regard mon pire ennemi aux cheveux roses pas du tout naturels malgré qu'il dit le contraire !

Je continue de le fixer attendant avec une impatience démesurée qu'il daigne de se retourner dans ma direction, dire qu'il y'à peine quelque minutes j'avais peur de le revoir ! Miracle, enfin il se retourne avec un regard hautain et agacé.

Son regard est glacé pire que les glaces que mangent Grey a n'importe quel heures même en cours !  
Mes yeux bleus remplacé par du noir ou je parie qu'on pouvait voir la flamme de ma colère pour les miens et yeux onyx pour lui-même si de plus proche ils sont d'une magnifique couleur verte, je vous voie venir avec vos « Comment elle sait qui sont verts de plus prés ? », vous avez des caractères de démon comme Mirajane, c'est une longue histoire dont je n'ai pas envie de parler et que j'ai surtout envie d'oublier même si je sais que ce genre d'événement ne peut pas être oublié...

Je serre mes poings de plus en plus fort, je m'enfiche de saigner a cause des mes ongles planté dans ma chair. Un jour ou l'autre ça éclatera, ma rage explosera et Natsu ne comprendra rien à ce qui se passera mais pour l'instant je me sers de mon regard pour lui montrer toute ma haine et mon dégoût, je ne lui dirais jamais en face car les mots sont trompeurs et qu'ils peuvent faire plus de mal que de bien et que les yeux sont sincères et montrent vraiment ce qu'ont ressent.

On aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures à chercher dans le regard de l'autre la moindre émotion mais il se détourna finalement sans m'avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil haineux, sur son visage un léger sourire se forma puis se dissipa aussi vite, je rêve ou il a vraiment souri, non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver...

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire aux lèvres envers mes amies comme si il ne s'était rien passé et ont se dirigent finalement vers les fameuses liste de classes, c'est Cana qui a l'honneur de les regarder en évidemment buvant son tonneau de Saké en cours de route, oui j'ai bien dit son tonneau de saké !  
Alléluia ! La plus grosse alcoolique de l'académie a enfin trouvé leurs noms !

1...2...3...

-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS! Hurlèrent t'ont en chœur presque toute les filles, Wendy étant trop timide et n'aime pas se faire remarquer et Erza qui avait une réputation à tenir même si ses yeux marrons la trahissait et pétillaient de bonheur !

4...5...6...

-NANNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III !? Gueulèrent t'ont toujours en chœur mais cette fois accompagné de la reine des fées et de la petite sœur de Gajeel, Laxus et de cet idiot aux cheveux roses !

Le premier cri était de joie et d'excitation car encore une fois, mes amies et moi ont est encore dans la même classe, le deuxième cri était du au fait que bien qu'ont soient toutes dans la même classe, ont est aussi dans celle de nos ennemis !C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs que chaque année ce soit toujours la même chose alors que les professeurs et le directeur savent parfaitement qu'ont se détestent, je rêve ou Mira me fait un clin d'œil...  
...JE VAIS LA TUER !

Bref, Zen, Lucy, par contre je me demande pourquoi Dragnir m'a souris ? Attendez une minute, il avait déjà vu les listes des classes donc qu'il savait qu'ont se retrouvés tous ensemble dans la même classe et ca veut dire que ...il est heureux d'etre dans la même seconde que moi ?

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je vois venir gros comme l'académie, Mira avec ses plans ridicules et son regard remplit d'étoiles!

JE VAIS TE BUTER NATSU DRAGNIR POUR M'AVOIR FOUTU DANS UNE MERDE PAREILLE !

Bref, calme toi Lucy, ça va pas être aussi horrible que ça la était l'année dernière, enfin j'espère !

- Laisse-moi passer crevette ! T'est petite mais tu gêne quand même le passage ! Cria une voix que je connaissais que trop bien enfin surtout Levy, la voix du pire ennemi de ma meilleure amie : Gajeel Redfox.

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************  
POV Levy :  
Non mais si crois que je vais le laisser passer ce gros connard de premier, je le hais et c'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler crevette, j'ai l'air d'une crustacé moi !?Je parie qui sait même pas ce que signifie le mot « Crustacé » faut dire qu'il a doublé sa seconde deux fois ,non mais qui double sa seconde deux fois franchement a part lui !?

Bon si, j'avoue y'a Mira une fois mais ça c'est un cas particulier appelé « le prof de maths est trop sexy pour que je suive ses cours normalement sans baver sur ma copie ! »

Il est con et en plus c'est un délinquant qui n'a aucune honte à faire versé le sang et les larmes, il parait que avant dans son ancien Lycée L'académie du Courage, il a envoyé un élève de 4 eme (les académies font collège et lycée) a l'hôpital, résultat: traumatisme crânien !

Heureusement il s'est fait renvoyé mais j'aurais préfère qu'il ne s'inscrive pas a Fairy Tail, j'ai de la chance car il a une peur bleu de Erza comme tous les délinquants de L'Académie des Fées qui préfèrent prendre leur jambe a leur cou et perdre leur réputation de voyou que d'affronter la terrible Titania !

-Bon tu me laisse passer oui ou merde la crevette !?Me rappela-t-il à l'ordre de mauvais poil !

-Merde. Dis-je clairement avant de me retourner sur mes talons sur le regard ahuri de mon rival encore sous le choc.1 à 0 pour la crevette, balle au centre !

Je me félicitais mentalement et mes amies aussi me disaient Bravo ! Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir un Gajeel fou de rage, fier de ma victoire je lui lançai un sourire qui en dire beaucoup sur mes intentions : clouer le bec au pire délinquant que le lycée est connue : Gajeel Redfox !  
Non mais maintenant, j'en ai marre la « crevette » se rebelle, non mais tu va voir gros crétin et tu va vite regretter de m'avoir choisi comme ennemie !

************************************************** ************************************************** ********************  
POV Juvia :  
Juvia est fier de Levy-Chan maintenant c'est a Juvia de faire des efforts et d'impressionner Grey-Sama !  
Grey-Sama appartient à Juvia Loxar qu'il veuille ou non !

Je devais être passé en mode « Pas touche à Grey-Sama » vu que les filles trembler et se font toute petites sauf Mira qui est une ancienne rebelle, il ne faut pas l'oublier et Erza qui continuer à manger tranquillement son fraisier, impassible mais Titania rien ne l'ébranle a part peut être la fermeture de son pâtissier préfère ou ...Jellal...  
Je soupire, toujours en admirant discrètement Grey-Sama qui parler avec Gajeel-Kun !

Nouveau soupir, pourquoi nos vies sont si compliqués !?

Lucy a un père qui l'ignore , Erza ne parle même plus avec son ami d'enfance, Levy est considéré comme une moins que rien par les élèves du lycée et surtout Gajeel et n'a plus de parents...Mirajane se remet difficilement de la disparition récente de Lisanna même si elle est aujourd'hui en pleine forme enfin presque, Lis' ne le montre pas mais elle a très mal que ce soit physiquement que mentalement a cause de sa « disparition », Juvia est conne et est complètement ignorée par Grey-Sama ,le père de Cana est un vrai père poule même si c'est plutôt drôle a voir et Wendy est entourés par des grands frères plus cons les uns que les autres et dont elle doit s'occuper car ils savent rien foutre de leurs dix doigts!

Je chasse mes idées presque toutes noirs d'un coup de main et court pour rejoindre mes amies, déjà bien avancé sur le chemin vers notre endroit préfère : notre propre salle de musique !


	3. Chapter 3

Oyo! Voici la suite de ma school-fic sur Fairy Tail que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps a écrire et a posté *se cache derrière un rocher*ME TUER PAS SVP!Sinon Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:La musique peut réparer même les blessures les plus profondes.

POV Erza :

Avec les filles, ont se dirigent vers notre salle de musique sans Juvia au départ car elle était en pleine admiration pas du tout discrète de Grey et la bleutée décide finalement de nous rejoindre en courant sous le regard amusé de Grey, heureusement pour elle qu'elle s'est bougé car sinon je l'aurais traîné par les cheveux s'il le faut jusqu'à la salle de musique (même si je ne le ferais pas !)!

Un jour, faudra que j'explique a ce crétin aux cheveux noirs qui mange des glaces a n'importe quel heures du jour ou de la nuit que au lieu d'ignorer sa fan n°1,il devra allé lui parler ! Au pire je menacerais Grey avec mon fameux tuyau en métal en l'ordonnant d'aller parler à Juvia ! Peut être que ça la calmera, non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ça la calmera pas du tout, elle deviendra encore plus folle !

Je soupire, je ne suis pas mieux franchement, je dis que Grey est un lâche de ne pas adresser la parole a la bleutée et pourtant moi je n'ose même pas regarder dans les yeux mon amie d'enfance, Jellal...

Nouveau soupir, plus le temps passe et un plus fossé se creuse entre nous et je ne peux rejoindre l'autre bout qui est Jellal...Ça y'est je suis grave maintenant je deviens poète, enfin je crois si on peut appeler ca de la poésie faudra que Levy et Lucy me donne un cours de français !

Je lance un dernier regard mélancolique envers Jellal et me dépêche de rejoindre les filles vu que j'étais planté en plein milieux de la cour, perdus dans mes pensées !  
Elles me regardent tous soit avec un air triste ou énervé comme Mira mais ça c'est parce que je lui est piqué les clés de notre salle, qu'elle nous fait une crise, dire que tous le lycée la prend pour un ange alors que c'est un démon au service de Satan !

* * *

POV Mira :

Non mais je rêve en plus de me piquer les clés, elle met une heure à ouvrir cette maudite porte, oui je suis énervé et alors !?Même si ont est amie, ont est avant tous des rivales qui se disputent pour un rien, nos esprits de compétition étant très fort, ont s'affrontent pour tout et n'importe quoi, la dernière fois c'était celle qui jouer le plus fort avec sa guitare qui l'emporter, la moitié du bahut a failli devenir sourds !

Mais bon je la pardonne, car le sujet Jellal est classé compliqué et que je ferais tout pour l'aider tant qu'elle me pique plus mes clés et permette a ses futurs enfants de m'appeler Tata Mira !

Dire que j'ai deux rivales, enfin si on peut appeler Freed, un « rival », c'est plutôt une espèce de chien humais qui suit tous le temps le petit fils de Marakov, il est peut être amoureux de lui ? Si oui, s'il a besoin d'aide, je veux bien lui en donner !

Je sais je suis folle ! D'ailleurs en parlant de folie, le directeur du lycée est maso ou quoi, il nous a donné une salle a proximité de l'auditorium ce qui est plutôt utile surtout quand ont a du gros matériels à transporter mais surtout non loin de notre salle de musique, il y'a celle des idiots de « The Rock City Boy » enlevant bien sur Roméo même si il n'apparaît quasiment jamais sur scène pourtant il a un certain potentiel en musique a ne pas négliger !

En fait le groupe lui-même, fait rarement des concerts à se demander si ils sont vraiment un groupe de musique, une fois Natsu nous a carrément dit que c'était pour les minables et qu'ils ne voulaient pas fatiguer leur arme secrète que quand ça en vaut l'occasion comme pas exemple le concours de Talent du lycée, je me demande ce qu'est leur arme sécrète, peut être un autre garçon mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire l'affaire !

« Clic, Clac », la porte s'ouvrit finalement et les filles se précipitèrent sur les instruments de musique, c'est vrai qu'ont ne s'est pas entraînés de toutes les vacances mais pas la peine de pleurer, hein Cana à moins qu'elle soit en manque de saké et que ça provoque chez elle, une dépression !

Je prends ma guitare électrique et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les autres retrouver leur instruments préférés car même si ont sait tous jouer d'autres instruments, ont a tous notre favori, moi la guitare, Lisanna préfère le violon, la particularité de notre groupe c'est de jouer des instruments classiques mais aussi moderne comme la batterie de Cana qui adore taper dessus quand elle est énervé !

Je joue quelque note et tous le monde me rejoignent créant une mélodie inédite en réunissant deux styles de musique distincts, c'est dans c'est moment la que le temps s'arrête et qu'ont oublient tout nos tracas quotidiens ! Je suis sur et certaine que la musique peut réparer tous les blessures même celle du cœur.

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGG ! »(Sonnerie de merde)

Grr, je vais tuer cette fichu sonnerie qui gâche un moment parfait où on peut s'éclater, elle va voir qu'il ne faut pas énerver une Mira Strauss ! En fait non, je vais tuer Marakov ! Ce vieux pervers a eu l'idée de génie que pour la rentrée a partir du moment ou ça sonne tout le monde devait se barrer ou plutôt foutre le camp, a se demander ce qu'il faisait tout seul dans le bahut...j'ai froid dans le dos rien qu'en y pensant !

Je me dirige nonchalamment vers la sortie accompagné des autres filles qui ont comme moi soit une gueule d'enterrement, soit une de meurtrière

-Hé ! MIRA ! Hurla une certaine blonde ennemie jurée de Natsu !

Je me retourne avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pensant déjà que Lucy m'annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Dragnir et qui ils allaient faire plein de bébés aux cheveux roses qui m'appelleront « Tata Mira » !Elle doit savoir que je pense a ça vu qu'elle est gêné et le rouge a ses joues n'est pas très discrets, j'osa enfin lui poser la question de la mort qui tue :

-Oui ?

Vous foutez pas de moi sinon je me transforme en démone et je vous ferais regretter d'avoir osé rire !

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter les clés de la salle de répétition s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle en cassant au passage mon magnifique rêve dégoulinant d'amour tendre ! A moins qu'elle veut les clés pour faire des choses pas très catholiques avec Natsu sur le piano !

Je lui donna sans me faire prier a son grand étonnement du au fait que j'ai galéré à piquer les clés a Erza tout a l'heure ! Pour le couple NALU (nom que j'ai inventé avec ma chère petite sœur !) je ferais l'impossible même au point de prêtre (temporairement, bien sur !) les clés de notre salle de musique !

Toute souriante et encore les joues légèrement rosés, elle fonça vers la salle qu'on venait de quitter à l' instant, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir avec des idées de plans sadiques, tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres !

Ce fut la voix de Lisanna qui me réveilla de ma torpeur pour m'informer qu'Elfman nous attendait, je courre vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Lucy et à Natsu !

-BONNE CHANCE LUCY ET NATSU FAIT DE TON MIEUX !Hurlais-je en plein dans la cours, m'offrant les regards amusé des élèves dont Elfman faisait partie et celui bien veillant de Lisanna .

* * *

POV Lucy :  
**  
**-BONNE CHANCE LUCY ET NATSU FAIT DE TON MIEUX !

Je grognai en entendant cet expression made in Mirajane, alors que je m'apprêtais a ouvrir la porte de la salle, Mirajane a du encore s'imaginer des trucs pervers entre Natsu et moi, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ! Je me mis une baffe mentalement en remarquant que je venais de le complimenter !

Je me dirige vers le piano armé de feuilles gribouillé de note de musique et de paroles écrite a la va vite.

Je m'installe sur la banquette du siège, je commence à m'entrainer au piano vu que la dernière fois que je n'ai plus joué c'est depuis sa mort...je sens les larmes coulé sur mes joues et je joue un air qu'elle m'a apprit et qu'elle a composé, une mélodie triste mais douce a la fois et plein d'amour, je ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent en me rappelant son sourire, sa joli voix qui me chantait des berceuses, qui me rassurait quand j'avais fait des cauchemars, son joli visage, ses yeux bleu emplis de douceur dont j'ai reçu l'héritage...mes doigts frôlent les touche du piano comme pour ne pas leur faire du mal, la mélodie va de plus en plus vite et mes larmes redoublent, la fin approche, la berceuse de mon enfance se termine sur une note douce comme celle du départ et je reste quelques secondes dans le silence en me rappelant chaque note, je soupire, mes larmes se sont arrêtés.

Je me lève et lance un dernier coup d'œil au piano sur lequel mes larmes sont tombées et me dirige vers la porte, les feuilles de ma mère précieusement blotti contre mon cœur, je n'oublie pas de fermer la porte et m'oriente vers la sortie, séchant les derniers gouttes qui perlent sur mon visage en espérant que personne ne m'a entendu ou vu.

* * *

POV Natsu :

Putain...je n'avais jamais entendu une musique pareille, triste et mélancolique et pleine d'amour mais aussi de regret.  
Merde, je savais que je n'aurais pas du passer par la, j'aurais du faire demi tour mais voir Heartfilia rentré dans la salle de musique alors que toutes ses potes s'était barré m'a étonné et ma curiosité l'a emporté, elle n'avait pas bien fermé la porte, je pouvais voir leur salle de musique, chaque instruments souvent nettoyé vu qu'il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière dessus, le piano ou les feuilles était éparpillés mais surtout je pouvais la voir elle, elle qui pleurait, elle qui jouait les yeux fermés en connaissant par chœur l'emplacement de chaque touche, elle qui jouait avec délicatesse, elle qui était si belle...

Le grincement du siège ou elle venait de se lever, me réveilla et paniquant sur le coup, je me cacha finalement dans le couloir d'à coté en espérant qu'elle ne me verra pas ! Déjà que nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe alors si elle s'imagine que je l'espionne CA va pas le faire et en plus je risquerais de m'attirer les foudres de Laxus mais aussi celle de Erza !

Elle partit en séchant ses dernières larmes et mon cœur se serra, je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais venu par ici et je restai planté comme un poteau en plein couloir avant de me décider à partir, la tête remplis de souvenirs encore intact d'une Lucy Heartfilia jouant une berceuse emplis de regrets en versant tous les larmes de son corps et de son cœur.

-Luce...murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
Seul le vent jouant avec la feuille des arbres me répondit...

* * *

POV Cana :

Je m'emmerde, elles savent pourtant que je déteste travailler et que je préfère de loin boire un bon tonneau de saké de mon fournisseur favori qui d'ailleurs m'en rajoute toujours en plus pour ma consommation personnelle, c'est ça d'avoir du charme ! Prend-en de la graine Lucy !

Je soupire et regardent blasé les habitués qui se battent pour savoir qui invitera Mirajane en premier pour un rendez-vous, beurk moi je déteste ça et je ne cherche pas a rencontré l'amour de ma vie au coin d'une rue comme une certaine Lisanna qui a l'air débordé par le nombre hallucinant de commandes, je jette un coup d'œil a Elfman qui se bat contre des crétin bourrés en hurlant des « Je suis un homme, et un homme doit se battre ! » alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il va finir par se prendre une table en pleine face et s'évanouir ,c'est ça un homme, une poule mouillé qui met 100 ans a s'en remettre quand il a un minuscule petit bobo de rien du tout !

J'espère que si un jour,- ce qui n'arrivera probablement pas-, je dois tomber amoureuse, j'espère que ce sera un vrai homme qui pourra me battre a la compétition de beuverie du bar, qui pourra se défendre face a une pauvre table qui n'a rien demandé et qui pourra se débarrasser pour moi de tous les hommes un peu lourds qui me draguent !

Je sourie en regardant les trois Strauss, c'est grâce a eux que je m'en suis sortie et que je n'ai pas fini dans un orphelinat, ils m'ont accueilli et m'ont accepté malgré mes nombreux défauts, ma famille d'adoption, je n'ai pas le même nom, ni le même sang mais mon cœur fait partie de cette famille, je ne remercierais jamais assez la chance de m'avoir fait croisé la route de Mirajane !

Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? C'est pour elle, ma mère morte d'une maladie incurable et très rare que je suis venue a Magnolia, que j'ai erré dans les rues, rien que pour le retrouver, lui mon père Guildartz Clive, professeur de sport de mon lycée et de ma classe qui n'est pas au courant qu'il a eu un enfant !

Moi Cana Alberona, j'irais un jour lui parler quand je m'en sentirais digne, pourquoi ? Car ma mère, Cornelia Alberona disait qu'il était son héros, qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une chute sois disant fatal d'un arbre et qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre ! Donc si c'était son héros, c'est mon héros !

Je soupire, en attendant ce jour qui ne risque de ne jamais arriver, je travaille dans le bar de la Famille Strauss mais le pire c'est qu'il me verse un salaire ! J'ai pourtant refusé de nombreuses fois d'etre payé pour d'une certaine façon remboursé ma dette que j'ai envers eux mais Lisanna et Elfman insiste et Mira passe en mode Démone, c'est qu'ils sont teigneux dans cette famille !

Dling ! (Bruitage nul !)

Le son si particulier de la cloche qu'a installé Elfman a la porte d'entrée, m'oblige à faire mon travail et toujours avec le sourire, je m'approche de l'homme qui semble de grande taille mais non je n'arrive pas définir le visage a cause de l'obscurité du bar ! Mes lèvres forment un faux sourire qui se veut vendeur avec un air intéressé sur mon visage alors qu'intérieurement je m'ennuie à jouer à la serveuse parfaite au sourire Colgate !

-Bonsoir ! Bienvenue au « Bar musical des fées »* !

-Alberona !

-TOI !?Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici !?

* * *

* Je trouve que c'est nul comme nom mais j'ai trouvé que ça et j'ai oublié de préciser que Mirajane chante le soir d'où le « musical »!

*toujours derrière son rocher*Je sens que je vais me faire tuer a cause de la fin...Lecteurs:OUI! Hé hé,vous pouvez pas sinon vous aurez pas la suite!MOUHAHA!*tousse*Bref,n'hésitez pas a commentez,a critiquer aussi poliment évidemment!Si vous avez une idée de qui est la personne mystère de la fin ça m'intéresserait de le savoir par commentaire,ça peut être marrant de connaitre vos idées!Sinon a la prochaine...*s'enfuit en criant ME TUER PAS!*


End file.
